Sanando un corazon roto
by my luixina histories
Summary: Galaxina esta triste en un dia especial, podra Luis su mejor amigo sanar este corazon


**Sanando un corazon roto**

Galaxina esta triste en un dia especial, podra luis su mejor amigo sanar este corazon

Luis estaba trotando en el camino como todos los dias en uno de sus dias estaba despues de trotar desidio descanzar en rato en el parque, cuando estaba de regreso a su casa, noto a alguien llorando en el parque, era su amiga de la escuela Galaxina, Luis fue con ella por si le pasaba algo malo

"Hola Galaxina ¿pasa algo?"

"Bueno supongo que tu te vas a enterar tarde o temprano" Galaxina seguia sollosando, pero miraba en la cara de luis su preocupacion "lo que pasa es que hoy descubri que mi novio me engañaba" unas lagrimas enpezaron a salir de los ojos de Galaxina

Luis se sentia mal por ella, el era feliz cuando sus amigos lo estan pero esta vez sentia muy mal "lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes luis, estare bien para mi proximo cumpleaños"

"Espera, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?"

Galaxina seguia destrosada pero ella sabia que luis sentia lo mismo "si Luis"

"Galaxina, me dejarias que tellavara a un lugar para festejar tu cumpleaños y no sentirte tan mal"

Galaxina sabia que luis era muy buen amigo, ella no queria que Luis sufriera "Si Luis"

Luis levo a Galaxina afuera del parque para ir al a un puesto de batidos pero alguien los estaba espiando, cuando llegaron Luis le habrio la puerta a Galaxina, eso saco una sonrisa en la cara de Galaxina, Galaxina paso y Luis cerro la puerta, cuando Luis entro se sentaron en una mesa

"Galaxina dime de que ¿quieres tu batido yo voy a pedirlos?"

"De fresa con mora azul" le dijo y sonrrio

Luis se paro de la mesa y fue al mostrador, Galaxina se quedo confundida de por que Luis fue a pedirlos solo, su mama le aconsejaba que si bebia algo, lo que sea siempre estubiera a tanto de su bebida, pero ella confiaba mucho en Luis, ella sabia que Luis no le haria daño, Luis se regreso a su mesa.

"Listo en un momento traeran los batidos" dijo con una sonrisa

"Esta bien, ¿te gusta este lugar?"

"Si, aqui hacen los batidos mas deliciosos, y ademas conosco al encargado de aqui"

"Asi, ¿haci que tienes pribilejios aqui?" le dijo con una sonrisa, "mira aqui viene los con nuestros batidos"

"Si es cierto," dijo con una risita al final

En eso un altavoz enpezo a sonar "Muy buenas tardes a todos, espero que disfruten sus batidos pero hoy es una fecha especial, la jovencita Galaxina acaba de de cumplir años, demosle un gran aplauso" dijo el encargado, todos empesaron a aplaudir mientras ponian la cansion de las mañanitas,

Galaxina se quedo sin palabras, sabia ahora por que fue Luis a pedir la orden les pidio que hicieran eso.

"Luis, gracias no pense que harias eso por mi" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pero estas eran lagrimas de alegria

"Bueno es tu cumpleaños, tienes que estar feliz en tu cumpleaños"

"Gracias Luis," le dijo y le dio un abrazo, se sentia feliz de tener a un amigo como Luis

"Denada Galaxina" le dijo, los dos disfrutaron su batido, cuando terminaron Luis pago la orden y se fueron del establecimiento, pero la persona que los estaba siguien continuo siguiendolos, mas tarde llegaron al cine

"Listo llegamos a tu nuevo destino"

"¿El cine? ¿que pelicura veremos?"

"La que quiereas, es tu cumpleaños" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Estas seguro? dijo, ella queria ver algo que Luis le gustara, tenia ganas de ver una pelicula romantica y estaba amor a primera vista, pero no queria obligar a Luis a ver una pelicula romantica

"Ya veo, tienes ganas de ver una pelicula que te gusta pero a tu quieres ver algo que me guste a mi"

"Bueno..." Galaxina estaba dudando

"No importa, si quieres ver una pelicula romantica puede hacerlo, te confiezo que a mI me gustan" luis e sonrrojo con lo ultimo

"Bien, vamos a ver amor a primera vista" dijo con una sonrisa

"Buenas tarder, dos para ver amor a primera vista" los le dijo al taquillero

"Si aqui estan, que disfruten la pelicula" dijo la taquillera

"Gracias" galaxina sonrio y se metio con Luis

Mientras ellos entraron el quien los estaba siguiendo hablo con la taquillera

"Disculpe ¿los chicos que acaban de entrar a que pelicula fueron a ver?"

"Amor a primera vista"

"Me da un boleto por favor"

"Si aqui esta, disfrute la pelicula"

"Lo hare, gracias"

Mientras el que los estaba siguiendo Luis y Galaxina entraron a la sala, Luis le compro todos los antojos que Galaxina queria, Durante la pelicula Galaxina se quedava pensando

"Gracias luis por hacerme sentir feliz en mi cumpleaños" enpezo a llorar de alegria de nuevo

"¿Creo que te gusta la pelicula?" Luis dijo

"Aaa... si, me gusta mucho" Galaxina dijo regresando a ver la pelicula

Galaxina tomo palomitas, pero al hacerlo roso la mano de Luis, lo que porvoco un sonrrojo en la cara de Galaxina, al terminar la pelicula, Luis y Galaxina salieron de la sala al igual que el espia

"Gracias luis por esto" Galaxina le dio un abrazo a luis

"Denada, se esta haciedo tarde, deveria acompañarte a tu casa"

"Si luis por favor"

Luis acompaño a Galaxina a su casa, Galaxina se sentia mejor, no espera que luis fuer tan tierno con ella, cada paso que daba Galaxina se senta extrañana ,justo cuando llegaron a la casa de Galaxina, emepezo a llover, Luis dejo a Galaxina en la puerta de su casa y se disponia a irse pero

"Luis, ¿por que no te quedas hasta que pase la lluvia?"

"No gracias Galaxina, no quiero causar molestias"

"No es una molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo con una sonrisa

"Esta bien"

Los dos entran a la casa

"Mama llegue, y traje a un amigo"

"Hola hija, ¿como te sientes?" dijo Earthia saliendo de la cosina

"Bien, mama te presento a mi amigo Luis, Luis, ella es mi mama Earthia"

"Es un gsto conocerla" dijo Luis con educacion

"Tambien es un gusto conocerte, por favor sientate como en casa, hija, ¿puedes venir un momento?

"Si mama"se levanto y fue a la cocina donde estaba su mama, pasaron 2 minutos y Galaxina regreso con y se sento alado de luis con una sonrisa, Luis lo noto y le pregunto

"Galaxina,¿te pasa algo?"

"Si, estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste y..." galaxina empezo a sonrrojarse

"No hay nada que agradecer, queria que tuvieras un feliz cumpleaños pero ¿que es lo otro que me quieres decir?" luis pregunto con curiosidad

"Luis... hable con mi mama y me dijo que esta de acuerdo con algo que yo creia" dijo completamente roja

"¿que es?" Luis le pregunto confundido

"Luis" suspiro "estoy enamorada de ti"

"Enserio, yo lo es estado siempre, pero era demasiado timido para desirtelo y cuando mire que tenias novio quise que fueras feliz " lo dijo con un suspiro

Galaxina se quedo sin palabras pero rompio el silencio "Luis, perdoname por no haberte notado, no sabia que eras tan dulce pero ya que estoy libre quieres..."

Luis la detuvo poniendo su dedo indice en sus labios "mejor yo te lo pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"Claro que si luis" le dijo con una sonrisa

Pronto a pronto sus caras se acercaron y su labios se tocaron dandose un beso, los dos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que su emosiones hablaran por ello, pasaron los segundos y los dos se separaron pata tomar aire y darse otro los dos estaban abrasados, tiempo despues se davan otro beso rosando sus mejillas, con las manos del otro se veia el amor que sentian uno por el otro

"Galaxina, ¿tu mama sabe de esto?" dijo con curiosidad

"Si, ella nos siguio por lo deprimida que estaba, queria que estubiera en buenas manos..."

"Y lo estas hija" Earthia se hacerco a donde estaban los enamorados "Luis, has demostrado ser un buen hombre para mi hija, y te doy permiso de estar con ella por que haces a mu hija feliz"

"Gracias"

La tormenta habia terminado y Luis se fue a su casa sabiendo que su nueva novia estaria feliz


End file.
